


In Best Friend Love with You

by chalicedflowers



Series: 2013 multifandom trope bingo [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, enjolras is overdramatic, planning illegal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalicedflowers/pseuds/chalicedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras had a hard day and needs Combeferre to make him feel better. Preferably with head rubs.</p><p>Written for Zoop's 2013 multifandom trope bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Best Friend Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Les Miserables fandom, and I hope it's not awful.   
> Written for the Friendship square on Zoop's 2013 multifandom trope bingo

Enjolras slammed the door on his way into his and Combeferre’s flat, firmly justified in indulging his flair for the dramatics after the day he had. He slumped into the living room, shedding clothes as he went before collapsing on top of the sofa and groaning into the cushion. He waited, kicking his feet a little before turning his head away from the cushion and groaning again, much louder. Combeferre’s head poked out from his room, blinking away the haze of studying before focusing on Enjolras staring pathetically at him from the couch. He smothered a smile and headed to the kitchen, silently relieved to get a break from studying for finals, even if it meant dealing with a cranky Enjolras. He made tea, working quietly and efficiently and listening out for any signs that Enjolras was trying to smother himself with a cushion. He brought the tea in for Enjolras, made well enough that he would drink it but badly enough to give something new for Enjolras to complain about. On days like today having anything go well after so much went bad felt like a slap in the face to Enjolras.  
Combeferre set the tea down on the coffee table and carefully lifted Enjolras’ head and slid underneath, allowing his hand to tangle in Enjolras’ hair.   
“What happened?” he asked, his fingers gently scratching Enjolras’ scalp.  
Enjolras twisted in his grip, looking pleadingly up at Combeferre. “Our request for a protest permit for tomorrow was denied. This is literally the worst thing that could have happened to us right now.”  
Combeferre understood that behind the dramatics Enjolras was truly upset, knew that the last few weeks Enjolras had worked himself ragged, planning and preparing and at once exhausted and exhilarated. And under the impression that Grantaire had dropped off the permit request form weeks ago and received approval. There was a brief rush of anger at Grantaire over the look in Enjolras’ eyes but it was quelled quickly. What was done was done and now they could only try to find a solution. Combeferre’s hand absently stroked Enjolras’ hair.  
“We could postpone the protest a little, reapply for a permit and use the extra time to raise awareness,” Combeferre offered, keeping his voice as low and soothing as he could.  
“All of our advertising told the people that the protest was tomorrow. If we don’t show up people will use that as evidence to say that we don’t really care about our causes, that we’re just using the group to pad our resumes.” Enjolras was twitching, his hands curling and uncurling at his sides and his eyes bore into Combeferre’s, wild where Combeferre’s were calm.  
“You want to do the protest illegally.” Combeferre would be surprised if this weren’t Enjolras’ solution for most problems relating to the cause. If it wouldn’t work legally then the only solution left was to tread on the wrong side of the law. It would be exasperating if he didn’t find Enjolras’ passion so refreshing.  
Enjolras looked up at Combeferre for approval, subconsciously worrying his lower lip. A habit from childhood that Combeferre found hard to resist, even if he had wanted to. Combeferre smiled, looking down at his oldest friend lying in his lap and asking for permission to do something he had done many times before. He leant down and kissed Enjolras’ forehead, enjoying the soft warmth against his lips before pulling back.  
“Remember to get the bail money ready this time,” Combeferre said.  
Enjolras’ face broke into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Best Friend Love by the-vashta-narada on tumblr


End file.
